1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a leg exercising equipment. Particularly, it is an exercising equipment for swinging legs to create an 8-shaped smooth reciprocated moving path and to contain both the horizontal and vertical exercising movements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, it is a typical conventional horizontal moving apparatus for leg exercise. It comprises a base 91, a driving system 80 and a supporting frame 92. In which, this driving system 80 contains two horizontal fixed rods 81, a sliding block 82 that can horizontally slide on these two fixed rods 81, a disk 83, and a driving motor (not shown). The disk 83 extends out an offset bar 831. Because a vertical slot 821 is disposed on the sliding block 82, the offset bar 831 of the disk 83 can insert in. Once the disk 83 is rotated, the offset rod 831 will force the sliding block 82 to move back and forth horizontally.
However, the conventional xe2x80x9chorizontal-typedxe2x80x9d moving apparatus has the following disadvantages:
(1) The xe2x80x9csharp returnxe2x80x9d occurs at the ends of the horizontal moving path. For the weak patients or the elders (older than the age of 45), the meniscal cartilages and cruciate ligments of these users are quite possible to be injured during exercising.
(2) There is no the design of starting (warm up) and ending (slow down) sections (referring to FIG. 6). It violates the mechanotherapy. It also is easy to cause improper burden for the user""s heart, especially for those who have weaker hearts. That is, it might influence the health and the safety of life of a user.
(3) Just only having pure horizontal exercise. The conventional apparatus only has the horizontal moving path. Thus, it only creates the horizontal exercise on the joints of lower limb and among the intervetebral discs. No vertical exercise is provided. Consequently, the overall smooth exercise is impossible. Therefore, the function for exercising the lower body""s muscle and bones is significantly limited.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a leg exercising equipment. It utilizes a rotary element, a link, a guiding element and a guiding frame to create a unique 8-shaped smooth reciprocated moving path.
An object of the present invention is to provide a leg exercising equipment. In which, it contains both the horizontal and vertical movements. The exercising effect is excellent.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a leg exercising equipment. It additional contains a starting section (warm up) and an ending section (slow down) so as to comply with the mechanotherapy.